1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination lawn feeder and sprinkler device and more particularly pertains to dispensing a controlled flow of water and water soluble fertilizer through circularly rotating sprinkler blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn sprinkling and dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn sprinkling and dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of distributing water and chemicals upon a recipient lawn are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,728 to Baker a lawn sprinkler for spraying water, chemicals, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,509 to Sheets discloses a lawn sprinkler and fertilizer dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,123 to Petitgoue discloses a lawn sprinkler and dispensing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,840 to Grynkiewicz discloses a lawn chemical dispenser.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,902 to Delamater discloses a sprinkler feeder for lawn food.
In this respect, the combination lawn feeder and sprinkler device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a controlled flow of water and water soluble fertilizer through circularly rotating blades.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combination lawn feeder and sprinkler device which can be used for dispensing a controlled flow of water and water soluble fertilizer through circularly rotating sprinkler blades. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.